A Really Random, Rhyming, Relena Fic
by Altojaz and S27
Summary: ...Don't read if you like Relena...What can I say? Just a fic about- just read...summary sucks. R&R.


Disclimers: We don't own Gundam Wing. There. I did it. It wasn't that hard. By the   
way...don't sue us! We have no money for you to take!   
  
WARNINGS!!: Mindless Relena-Bashing, a bored S27, pointless rhyming, OOC, implied   
5xS, and 4x3. Nothing big...and mild language. That about covers it.  
  
Authors' Notes: Hehehe...I was bored, and this was originally an e-mail...like   
everything else...So if things don't make sense...you know why.   
Don't kill me, This doesn't have alot of description...much less  
any. Sorry. It was random. I sill hope that you like it. R&R.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A Really Random, Rhyming, Relena Fic  
  
By: S27  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Sorry, I'm in a rhyming mood, ya know this can keep your mind off of food! Duo! Hand   
me that spoon! I'm gonna hit a Baboon!   
  
Duo- Uh...yeah Melissa.   
  
Trowa- I'm gonna call you Trissa.   
  
Quatre- You guys! We shouldn't be figthing at all!   
  
Melissa- Quatre? Why are you talking to a wall?   
  
Wufei- Dishonor you both! Do you think this is a joke?   
  
Duo- Actually we do, join us! Don't so look blue!   
  
Wufei- Shut up before I sue...   
  
Quatre- Didn't you read above? There is no sueing in this land of love!   
  
Wufei- What?   
  
M+D- AHH! Here comes a slut!   
  
Relena- HEERO!!! Here I am!   
  
Melissa- Let's make her go away! KAZAAM!!   
  
Relena- Nice try, I think you deserve a hand!   
  
Duo- I really hate this chick, d*mn!   
  
Heero- Omae o korosu.   
  
Relena- Come on, let's go the the zoo!   
  
Wufei- I hope she get kicked by a kangaroo!   
  
Duo- Aw, dude we're outta booze!   
  
Melissa- Didn't you take DARE?! That stuff could effect your hair!   
  
Duo- Geez Melissa! Don't make me weep! I won't be able to sleep,   
I'm getting the creeps!!!   
  
Trowa- Hey, Little One, look at the sun, I think it's time for us to run!   
  
Duo- What sun? Stay here, and have some fun!   
  
Quatre- We better not, that thing's bad luck! Doncha know Trowa, and I have to f*ck?   
  
Melissa- Oh my gosh! That word is pish-posh[1]!   
  
Heero- Get this pest off of me!   
  
Relena- Heero! Let's go eat black-eyed peas!   
  
Duo- Didn't you know that makes him sneeze?   
  
Wufei- I really wanna to make Relena freeze.   
  
Freakazoid[2]- Fear not, Wufei, all she needs is some cold fom-pei!  
  
Quatre- Freakazoid! Not a bad idea! Though, I think we should lock her in steel.  
  
Melissa- That didn't make sense, Freakazoid! Go sit on that bench!   
  
Trowa- We need to get rid of this pest, before it becomes a mess.   
  
Wufie- Isn't it already? Kinda like spaghetti?   
  
Quatre- Shh! That stuff makes me puke.   
  
Melissa- Hey...is that Luke?   
  
Heero- Skywalker?   
  
Duo- Yeah. Oh look, the stalker...hey...   
  
Relena- Didn't Luke have a son named Jose?   
  
Melissa- Shut up Relena, you are so gay...   
  
Wufei- Relena you hoe! Shove it or I'll get Nataku to step on your toe!   
  
All- SO GO HOME!   
  
Relena- But it's being occupied be a nome!   
  
Duo- I think she's losing ribosomes.   
  
Quatre- Do you think she cares with THAT awful hair?   
  
Relena- It's a nice shade of blond and long! And there's nothing you can do to prove   
me wrong!   
  
Trowa- Yeah we can. Quatre's hair is better you ham!   
  
Relena- IS NOT!   
  
Heero- Go back to the your snotty alley lot!   
  
Melissa- You go dude!   
  
Relena- You people are being REALLY RUDE!   
  
Wufei- We told you to go away you stooge!   
  
Duo- Let's kick her to Baton Rouge!   
  
Heero- Mission accepted, I'm in the mood!   
  
Relena- This is getting rough, they're acting so tough What Wufei? Nothing to say?   
I bet you're thinking about Treize!   
  
Sally- Say what?! B*tch! I'm gonna kick your butt! Don't talk bad about my man you   
slut! Go away now you nasty mutt!   
  
Wufei- Onna! You're my good luck!   
  
Sally- I know Wufei. Man, Relena really sucks!   
  
Melissa- Dealing with Relena is a major pit.   
  
Relena- Come on Heero I want to lick-   
  
Heero- Relena I can't take it anymore! EVERYONE! I have no feelings for this whore!   
  
Relena- Surely you don't mean it! Come on let's get outta here, and wing it!   
  
Heero- No Relena, I hate you true!   
  
Duo- Yep. Everytime he sees you he turns a nasty shade of blue.   
  
Melissa- That's because she's squeezing him so tight, it cuts off his oxygen pipe!   
  
Heero- Relena, I wish you would just go away!   
  
Relena- But Heero! I wish to stay!   
  
All- Here comes the Russian Mafia to come and slay! Hip, hip, horray! Hip, hip,   
horray! Relena will finally go away!   
  
Wufei- Justice has been served.  
  
All- Doesn't he sound like a nerd?   
  
  
THE END   
Or is it?   
  
Relena- I was only shipped to Jupiter. So what if I just get stupider? I'll find a   
way back, so when you see me do please clap. For I will have finally close that gap   
in Heero Yuy's lap...   
  
*SMACK! BAM! ACK!!!*  
  
  
::NO! THERE'S NO WAY OUT!::   
  
::Relena is being beaten about!::  
  
::She was smacked by a frying pan pack,::   
  
::And now blood drenches her sorry back.::  
  
::So Relena dies,::  
  
::Never seen again by human eyes...::  
  
::No one saw her again,::  
  
::Now everyone thanks the Gundam Men,::  
  
::And also their crazy friend.::  
  
::NOW THE END!::   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
[1]- I had no idea what rhymed with 'gosh' at the time...but now I do, and I'm too   
lazy to do anything about it.  
  
[2]- I couldn't think of anyone else...I was bored!  
  
Author's Notes: So I was bored...I hope you enjoyed...the Death of Relena...Oh   
look...I see the gas station of Fina. NOT AGAIN!!! -S27(Oh my it's  
past eleven!!!)   



End file.
